heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Surge
'IC History' * While in Central Park, Noriko happens by Spider-Girl, Spider-Man and Hawkeye, all dealing with a monster creature. She shows her electric personality, and follows Spider-Girl to a place that may have some warm blankets. * Noriko meets Remy LeBeau when the two happen to pickpockets in the same subway car, later on joined by Spider-Girl. Noriko learns about Emma Frost who might be opening a school for special youngsters, gets a candybar cellphone from Reym, and his phone number. * Remy introduces Noriko to Emma Frost, whom he suggested could help her, explaining about a new school she intends to open for youngsters with powers. Emma offers Noriko a place to stay that is used for shielded testing, and could likely withstand her occasional accidents. * Calling Remy a few days later, Noriko asks about the progress with the school, while finding it's easy to open up to Remy, something that bothers the girl that doesn't usually share anything personal. During the meeting she learns Remy faced some similar things to what she's experiencing. Remy offers Nori to crash with him if the school doesn't pan out. * Sitting on a park bench, Noriko accidental shoots a spark at a pigeon, catching the attention of Hawkeye. Soon after Noriko uses her powers to stop a man with a gun, and it gets the two talking. She also met Thomas Shepherd and Eddie Resilver, fellow homeless teens she knew from the city streets, along with some other powered teenagers. * In a later meeting, Eddie suggests to Noriko that all the teens who met the other day at Central Park could forma crime fighting team, become Superheroes. While Noriko suggests it's insanely dangerous, she doesn't outright object, deciding to think it over. * Noriko eventually went back to the underground tunnels beneath the subway routes, feeling she had worn out her welcome at the temporary lodging provided for her by Emma Frost, and she didn't want to further encumber Remy who was already sharing his place with 3 or 4 young girls he was looking after. She was used to being homeless, it was nothing new, just back to same old. * Meeting some of Eddie's friends in Central Park, Noriko encounters Xavin, in the form of a tree. He tells everyone present that he is a sentient tree, rather than admit to his alien origin. * In a meeting with Gar Logan, Eddie Resilver and Tommy Shepherd, the teens were discussing how to investigate a mystery of missing young mutants. During the discussion Tommy shared Noriko's drug habits with the others, earning her furious anger. More importantly, a plan is set to form a group of young superheroes, free of adult supervision and rules, governed by themselves. Noriko is fond of the idea. * The mission the group of powered teens proves successful, even though Noriko finds that being involved in real action is quite scary. Perhaps it was her feeling that she's nowhere near as good as the others that made her withdraw for a while, but ultimately, the rush of success may lead her to seriously consider further pursuits of heroics. * A few days after the mission with the Young Allies, Noriko meets Karolina in the park, and while the two get on well enough, Tommy Shepherd soon arrives and Noriko is still not on good terms with him. She also gets to meet Broo, who she takes for a drug induced hallucination at first. * Going to a party she was invited to by the Young Allies, Noriko gets to meet Karolina again, as well as getting introduced to Thor! He shows her that the unbelievable can be done. ' Logs' Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Anti-Hero Category:Mutant Category:New York City Category:Marvel FC